Dream On
by ladydictator
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the FEMALE preistess was born MALE. Imagine...teenage boy suddenly changed to teenage girl and add that to being sucked into a fantasy world. HA! I'm twisted! R&R! O_o


Dream On  
  
Note: this is my first fanfic. I have written an original but this is my first otherwise. I know the idea seems a tad insane but well. That's me for yah. I have a lot of debt towards blue quartz on this one. She is like my master, editor, and fairy godmother. Without her I wouldn't have had any courage to put this stuff on the web. This is a genbu and I know the title's bland but hopefully the story isn't. See's ya! (Ps: check out The Flight Of Ren on fictionpress.com, I'm under the same name.) Yeah Yeah Yeah Fushi Yugi is not mine. By the way I use to be pantherandlovingit but I suspect my stories should be under this new name. Sorry for the confusion! Do forgive. Forgiveness is good. Oo  
  
A Gender Bending Experience  
  
RING! RING! RING! The alarm clock was annoyingly loud this morning. Tama realized that right off. He turned over and fumbled with the buttons. He wished he could beat the thing to silence but his mother had warned him not to do it again. He yawned and threw himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes. But something was different. HIS HANDS! He looked down in horror. His good, callused, scratchy, MALE hands were now soft, delicate, FEMALE hands! Tama jumped up and ran to his mirror. What he saw frightened him beyond any Alfred Hitchcock movie ever made. And that's a strong statement. His boxers and tee was entirely to large now compared to his now thin waste, defined hips and legs and.HIS BREASTS! This was it! This had to be a dream. He stared at his reflection. His face was now beautifully feminine with a cute nose, big round eyes, and swelled lips. His short black hair was now in long locks. Then he screamed.yes, screamed.  
  
For the second time that morning, he heard the alarm sound. This time he took no mercy, bashing it until it groaned. He ran to his mirror and stared. Short hair, scratchy hands, and flat chest. He sighed, "Just a dream." He dressed himself and went into the kitchen. His dad read the paper paying know attention to his son, as usual. His mom scolded him for not eating and for the alarm clock. His sister stuck her nose up at him and inquired if Ryozo was coming that afternoon. This was pretty much the lay out of the Suzuki household. They ignored, scolded, and annoyed each other. Tama didn't bother with farewells. He just grabbed his lunch and left.  
  
The walk to school wasn't far. He figured Kichi, his sister, would soon arrive on her way to her middle school and annoy him and Ryozo as they walked to the high school. But he had already reached Ryozo's house and she hadn't showed so he thought he might be lucky this time around. He stood for a minute in front of the house and Rumiko came blasting out, on the way to the university. She was Ryozo's older sister and after their parents died she took her little brother on. She paid as little attention to Tama as everyone else did. Ryozo came out and caught up with his friend.  
  
"Hey man, you look a little spaced out. How long did you stay up studying for that test?" Ryozo asked, his brown eyes questioning. Now Tama's face showed some emotion.  
  
"What test?" he yelled looking at Ryozo with somewhat of a crazy face. More like very crazy face.  
  
"Man! You forgot our big exam. Where have you been?" After a minute to study his friend with more concern, Ryozo asked, "Are you alright. It's not like you to forget a major test."  
  
Ryozo was right. Tama barely ever made less than an A on a test, let alone forget one. "I've been having a crazy dream lately. Nothing like REALLY weird, but just weird."  
  
"Well tell me about it? Trust me, I've had crazy dreams. Nothing you can say will surprise me."  
  
"I had a dream that.well.it's kind of embarrassing," Tama turned away to hide the color rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Oh! I get it! You had one of them huh?" Ryozo said as he jabbed Tama in the ribs. "So who was the lucky girl? Someone we know or did you make her up all by yourself?"  
  
Tama went pale. "NO! That's not it. It's one of those.have you ever had.a dream where you were.you know.the opposite sex?"  
  
Ryozo waited for a minute, computing what his friend had just asked. "No. Can't say I have."  
  
"GREAT! A lot of help you are." Tama shoved his hands in his pockets and growled.  
  
"You know I've always heard that a dream is the fabrication of the your darkest desires in the inner depths of your mind," Ryozo declared.  
  
Tama stopped walking and stared at the naturally born idiot. A person who never could of thought up that sentence or read some of those words. "Late night T.V., Sci-fi channel."  
  
Tama nodded and kept walking. "So what's that supposed to mean," he said with an annoyed look.  
  
"Well.some where in that sick little mind of yours, you want to be a girl," Ryozo said quite simply.  
  
"SICK LITTLE MIND! I wasn't the one who would drop my books in sixth grade so that I could look up a girl's uniform!" Tama yelled.  
  
"Quiet down would you. You know you have the tendency to yell. Besides that wasn't sick. It was ingenious. Ok.if you're so smart.what's the truth behind that dream of yours," Ryozo said as coolly as ever.  
  
Tama sighed and looked up to the sky. "Sometimes dreams can be a gateway to the future.or at least that's what my grandma use to say."  
  
"Well your grandma was trippin unless you become a girl in the future."  
  
Tama reddened. "That's not what I mean!"  
  
"That's what you just said."  
  
"No. I mean.OH FORGET IT!"  
  
"Don't get so bent out of shape about things. Plastic surgeons are pretty skilled these days."  
  
Tama slapped his hand on his forehead and squinted his eyes. The school was a block or two away. Crowds were already massing in the front lawns. Some of the people were doing what he should be doing rather than carrying on a mindless conversation with an idiot like Ryozo. They were cramming.  
  
"You know what. Why don't me and you skip first period and study for that exam. We'll go to the library. They want expect anything then and we can catch up," Ryozo burst out the idea. Tama' s purple eyes squinted questioningly.  
  
He thought a moment. "Really?"  
  
"Sure! Why not! What are friends for?" Ryozo said slapping his friend on the back.  
  
"According the friend."  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"  
  
Tama walked coolly into the library when the bell rang. Ryozo was already there with his head buried in a book. He looked up just in time to see Tama enter the large room. He raised his hand and motioned him in.  
  
"HEY! TAMA! Over here!"  
  
"Hey Ryozo!"  
  
"QUIET! You don't want to draw attention to yourself," Ryozo said with a cautiously low voice and then added louder as a female student walked by, "Nice ass!"  
  
Tama frowned and looked around, "I thought you said that there wouldn't be a need to worry. That you've done this you don't know how many times before. And I quote 'you don't want to draw attention to yourself"!"  
  
"Oh.stop being silly and sit down," Ryozo patted his lap and smiled.  
  
Tama was taken aback. "WHAT!"  
  
"Shh.I was talking to her." Tama looked around his shoulder to just in time to see the girl from earlier shoot Ryozo a bird and wander off. "Damn. Another lost. Oh well. Pull up a chair and lets get this over with."  
  
Five minutes into their study session, two fists slammed onto they're table in front of them. Two very fleshy fists. Muscular, large fists. The boys looked up to see a large guy with the girl Ryozo had insulted earlier hanging off his arm.  
  
'Uh-oh." Ryozo and Tama said simultaneously.  
  
The guy spoke in a deep voice. "Which one of you stick figures insulted my girl?"  
  
Tama was going to follow up with a sarcastic response and annoyed glance directed toward the perpetrator. But when he attempted the annoyed glance he met a finger. He crossed his eyes to look at it then growled. He opened his mouth then closed his teeth over Ryozo's knuckle. Ryozo screamed and pulled his hand away.  
  
"TO THINK! My loyal friend would blame me.ME!" Tama yelled as he jumped from his chair. Ryozo cowered back clutching his hand.  
  
Then the big guy spoke, "This is pointless. I'll snap you both."  
  
This caught the two's attention. Oh yeah. It REALLY caught it. In seconds they were flying through the library but the jealous boyfriend had cut off any means of escape through the only exit. Which has to be a fire hazard. Tama had lost sight of Ryozo and with all options gone decided to dive into a closet. He found one close by. He ran with all his might towards it. When he reached it he rattled the handle.  
  
"Locked."  
  
"No ones home!" a voice yelled from inside.  
  
"RYOZO! Open up!" Tama barked in exasperation.  
  
"Uh-uh. Too scared. Besides it would be kind of.awkward."  
  
"AWKWARD!!!"  
  
"Sorry." Ryozo whispered.  
  
"Damn bitch. Damn that chick too. She couldn't of just pointed Ryozo out. Oh no. Damn, Ryozo for locking me out," Tama slammed his fist on the closet door one last time as the raging rhino neared. He slumped against the door and winced in readiness for the coming blows. He opened his eyes one last time and caught sight of an open door with a lock. Tama made up his mind and ran. He dodged inside and locked the door.  
  
"Phew! That was close," he slumped down on the floor against the door and caught his breath. After a moment he looked around. Books. Lots of them. Some old, some new. He looked at the door's glass window. One of those windows that you can only see shadows through. Written on the outside with bold black lettering was,  
  
KEEP OUT!  
RESTRICTED AREA  
ALL UNATHURIZED ACCESS WILL BE VEIWED AS A  
TRESSPASSING OFFENCE AND WILL BE PUNISHED AS SO  
  
"Wow. What's so important that they have to keep this place so 'restricted'?" Tama got up and wandered about the small area. There were a lot of books and documents. Most in languages or dialects he couldn't understand. Only one book really caught his eye. He didn't understand why. It looked just like all the others. Just older.  
  
"Great," he murmured, "The one book I'm interested in and it's on the top shelf."  
  
He stood on his tiptoes. Slowly trying to reach the book. He made a jump for it and clasped it in his hands. Bringing it and a hail of other books on top of him. He rubbed his head and sat on the floor. He could just see the news headlines, "Boy Murdered By Literature. What Parent's Really Don't Know About the 'Restricted Area'" Tama sifted through the books until he found the old leather bound book.  
  
He read the title aloud, "Universe of the Four Gods," he paused. "Huh? Wonder what this is all about." As he opened it, the book seemed to respond to the motion and open itself. The words were written in a strange dialect. One he couldn't read. But as he sat and stared at the characters they began to morph into his own modern language. But before he could yelp in astonishment or read any of the words, they faded away. Leaving only a few letters that came together and spelled out "You are the one who will write the next story." In an instant a shimmer of light appeared from the pages quickly drawing him in.  
  
The light was so bright it blinded Tama. He couldn't tell where he was. What he was doing. Any thing. All he could hear was a soft male voice say, "Sorry for the mistake. I hope you enjoy your new life." That was all he could remember, but when he awoke and looked at his watch, it was nine pm! Nearly twelve hours had passed since his arrival in the restricted area!  
  
He closed his eyes and stretched. The room was dark and he felt around to position himself in front of the door. He found the handle and heard the lock snap. But not in the way he had hoped. The lock had come clear off! "Shit! HELP!!" He screamed not paying attention to the loudness or pitch of his voice. Nor to the strange weight that was now on his chest.  
  
Outside a neurotic librarian had been staying late, re-re-RE organizing the books. Her ears caught the sound of a voice resonating in the empty library. Immediately the mousy woman panicked. "GHOSTS! No! Calm down dear.nothing to worry about dear.. just the voices in your head dear.go to your happy place.go to your happy place." Tama let out another call for help, which sent the women screaming, waving her arms, and chanting about her "happy place".  
  
After a few minutes, Tama gave up and slumped to the floor again when he heard the crazy woman approaching, babbling something to the late night security guard who had been sleeping soundly in a comfy chair in the hall.  
  
"Listen misses. I'm sure it was just the wind," the guard said trying to calm the librarian down.  
  
"OH! So wind can talk now! What do you think?! I'm crazy!?" She screamed. Making strange and eccentric movements with her hands.  
  
"Actually.yes. All right, calm down. Where was it coming from?" The woman pointed shyly towards the restricted area. The guard approached and jimmied the handle. It was still locked so he unlocked it from the outside with one of the keys from his mass collection. He opened the door with the librarian clinging to his back. When he swung it open, Tama, who had had his back to the door, came tumbling out.  
  
In panic, the woman screamed, "DEVIL GIRL! DEMONIC WITCH!" The guard comforted her and turned to Tama who was speechlessly confused.  
  
"Say sweet heart, what you doing in here in the middle of the night? And in a male uniform of al things."  
  
Tama was even more confused, "Sweet heart? Male uniform? Because I am a MALE you rent-a-cop!"  
  
"Now calm down misses. I never seen a boy as pretty as you before!"  
  
Tama lost it. "MISSES! PRETTY!" He slapped his chest with his hand for emphasis. But something was different. Because of the poor light of the guard's dieing flashlight he couldn't see what it was. But.it was different. Tama panicked. He burst through the guard and librarian, then out of the library. He burst through the school doors and charged down the sidewalk. After running for a couple of minutes he stopped for breath. As he bent over his long hair fell in his eyes. But he didn't have long hair. He turned his head aside and looked into a shop window aluminated by the street lamps.  
  
He stood and stared at his reflection. What he saw wasn't him. It was a girl his age, with long black hair, a well-formed body, and gentle purple eyes. Tama's gentle purple eyes. After a moment Tama realized the girl he was staring at was.him.  
  
Note: SO??!! I like this one. It has feeling to it. Review please and forgive me if this isn't updated but about once a week. My computer is the grand parent of the Stone Age computer and it doesn't like me. Check out my originals on fictionpress. Love you all! OH.MY.GAWD!! I just realized how long this is! WHOAH! SORRY! Guess I got carried away! Oh well.enjoy! 


End file.
